Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy Truth or Dare
by AngieLikeKH
Summary: A bunch of KH and FF characters forced against their own will to do what YOU want them to! 8D
1. Chapter 1

Angie: Hi~! I'm Angie, broadcasting to you from the World That Never Was, with a bunch of Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters ready for torture!

Xemnas: Excuse me? Is THAT why you dragged us all here?

Demyx: You told me there'd be cake...

Angie handed Demyx a random cake.

Angie: There ya go, Dem!

Demyx: Yay!

Angie: Anyway, this is a nice big game of Truth or Dare! You guys post dares, I read 'em, and then I use 'em! And they have to obey, or they will face my wrath... :3

Cloud: Ugh... Not another Truth or Dare...

Riku: Uh, why is there a little shadow heartless over there?

The Shadow Heartless looked at Riku, eyeballing him strangely.

Angie: Because I decided to have him here for dares too.

Sora: I'm not sure whether or not I should attack it...

Angie: Oh, you don't want to do that.

Sora: Why not?

Angie: He's rabid.

Kairi: If he's RABID, why is he HERE in a room with all of US?

Angie : Don't worry, he's tied up!

The Shadow Heartless tried to run, but was yanked back by the rope.

Axel: Listen, I REFUSE to do this.

Angie: Too bad! Like I said, obey or face my wrath!

Sephiroth: And exactly how old are you?

Angie: 12.

Zack: I'm out.

Zack began to walk away, but suddenly Angie was surrounded by an eerie dark aura.

Angie: Zack... Get back here...

Zack turned back around to look at Angie.

Zack: Uh... what happened to the little kid...?

Angie: Get back here NOW!

Zack ran back to the group.

Zack: ...I'm back...

Then, the dark aura was gone.

Angie: Yay!

Terra: Wait... if the KH and FF characters are here, then where's Xehanort?

Angie pointed to a large pole, grinning evilly. On that pole, was Xehanort. He was tied up with a chain.

Xehanort: Release me you demon!

Terra: ...I like it!

Aqua: Terra! That's not very nice!

Terra: Oh please! You like it too!

Aqua: ...Okay, I gotta admit, I do kinda enjoy watching him like that.

Meanwhile, Ventus was on the floor laughing.

Angie: Now, since I don't have any dares because this is the first chapter... I'm gonna do a little dare of my own...

Xion: I'm kinda afraid to know what she has in mind...

Angie: VANITAS!

Vanitas: yeah...?

Angie: Since you were a tough boss in Birth by Sleep... I'm gonna make you do a little something for me...

Vanitas: I'm afraid...

Angie: You should be! Now. Go put this on!

Angie roughly threw a box at him, and he barely caught it.

Vanitas: ...It's a box.

Angie: There's something IN the box, you dimwit!

Vanitas ran into the changing room.

(10 minutes later)

Angie: Vanitas~? Are you coming out?

Vanitas: No.

Angie: Get out here. Now.

Vanitas: I refuse.

Angie: Ok then...

Angie walked over to the Shadow Heartless

Angie: Go get Vanitas!

The Shadow Heartless slipped into the changing room.

Vanitas: #%$#%^#%&#!

Vanitas ran out of the changing room as fast as he could. Angie then snapped her fingers and the heartless was back to the rope leash. Then everyone noticed Vanitas in a little maid outfit.

Angie: Hey there Vanitas!

Vanitas: I hate this SO much.

Everyone was laughing.

Xigbar: Dude! You look like such a doofus!

Vanitas: SHUT UP!

Angie: Well everyone, please review with some dares! By the way, I don't own KH or FF.


	2. Chapter 2

Angie: Hey-o! Before we begin, I'd like to make sure you all know that I do not own KH or FF. Ok, so we've got a few new dares!

Saix looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

Saix: Are they from you?

Angie glared at Saix furiously.

Angie: The only reason I did that in the first chapter was because I had no dares, so SHUT UP!

She regained her sweet disposition.

Angie: Anyway, thank you to all of you guys who left some dares! First up is my best friend, who is going to guest star in this chapter, Raegy-chan! She's also bringing in her nobody, Xaergan!

Two girls walked through a Dark Portal. One had short brown hair with blond highlights and was slightly taller than Angie. The other girl had short hair that was a slightly darker brown, and no highlights. Angie hugged the girl with highlights.

Angie: This is Raegy-chan, my best buddie!

Raegy: Hi everyone!

Angie gestured to the other girl without the highlights.

Angie: That would be Xaergan, Raegy's nobody!

Xaergan: Hey

Angie released Raegy from her hug.

Angie: Anyway, I-

Xaergan: Sorry to interrupt, but is Exnagi here?

Angie: Oh yeah, I forgot to call her! YO EXNAGI!

Another girl walked in through a Dark Portal. She had dark brown messy hair that went to her shoulders.

Angie: This is Exnagi, my nobody! She and Xaergan are best friends, just like Raegy and me! Now Raegy, if you would please read your dares.

Raegy pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and unfolded it.

Raegy: My first dare is for...

All of the contestants were thinking, "Please don't be me, please don't be me..."

Raegy: XEMNAS!

Xemnas: Crap.

Raegy: I hate you, Mansex. So... I dare you to wear a bunny girl costume for a chapter! XD

Raegy handed Xemnas a box that contained a bunny girl costume, and Xemnas reluctantly walked into the changing room. 5 minutes later he came out, wearing a bunny girl outfit. Everyone was laughing.

Tifa: Lookin good Mansex!

Xemnas: Shut up.

Angie: XD Man that's good! Ok Raegy, what's next?

Raegy: Next dare is for... XIGBAR!

Xigbar: Hate this kid...

Raegy: You're awesome! ^^ Go shoot Sora. I dislike him very much.

Xigbar: I LOVE THIS KID!

Angie: Ew.

Xigbar: Not like that!

Sora: Why don't you like me?

Raegy and Angie: YOU KILLED ORGANIZATION XIII!

Xigbar: Get ready kid... :)

Sora: eep

Sora began running, beginning a Sora chase for Xigbar.

Xigbar: GET BACK HERE YA LIL PUNK!

Angie: While they occupy themselves with their lil chase, Raegy why don't you read your next dare?

Raegy: I'd be happy to! Next dare is for... CLOUD!

Cloud: Dang it!

Raegy: Sing The Cloud Song!

(Just so you know, I don't own the Cloud Song either.)

Cloud: The what now?

Angie: Yo Xaergan and Exnagi!

Xaergan brought out a laptop with the Cloud Song pulled up on YouTube as Exnagi shined a spotlight onto Cloud.

Angie: Now get singin!

Cloud:

My name is Cloud.

I have a sword.

I fight cactuars

Because I'm bored.

I like to ride

On Chocobos.

It's better than

Having afros.

And when I go

Into an Inn

In 15 seconds

It's day again!

N I will use

A phoenix down

So when I die

I will not frown.

Because I am Cloud

My hair defies all gravity!

And I can't have too many potions

or I might get cavities~!

If I can't slice you

Then that's okay!

I'll use my magic

anyway!

And I will defeat

That Sephiroth

Because he's not

David Lee Roth!

The music stopped and Exnagi turned off the spotlight as everyone clapped and laughed.

Angie: Good job Cloud!

Raegy: Ok, that's all my dares!

Angie: Now for the next ones! This one is by Jayshock:

"i dare mansex(xemnas) to sing the barbie girl song"

Xaergan: Ready Mansex?

Xemnas: No!

Angie: DO IT!

Xemnas: fine...

Marluxia: Haha!

Angie: He also said:

"i dare marluxia to die his hair black"

Marluxia: NOOOOO!

Raegy: Sorry Marly! XD

Angie: But, since I'm NICE, I'll let you die it back to pink after the chapter is over.

Marluxia sighed.

Marluxia: Fine...

Marluxia walked to the bathroom to dye his hair.

Exnagi: Get singin Mansex!

Xemnas sighed and sang the Barbie girl song. He was pretty flat, but not too bad.

Angie: Okay Xemnas, you're done!

Xemnas: That was the most embarrassing thing I've ever done...

Suddenly, Marluxia walked in with jet black hair, and Kairi took a picture.

Axel: Wow... That just looks wrong...

Demyx: Who's that?

Larxene: It's Marluxia you idiot!

Demyx: Woah! Marly?

Marluxia: Just go away...

Marluxia walked over to a corner and curled up.

Roxas: That's kinda sad...

Vexen: Stop crying! You might disrupt my genius thoughts and make them go away...

Naminé edged away from Vexen.

Angie: Ok! Next dares are by PanicattheDisoLover! Her first dare was:

"I dare Sora to dress up in a penguin costume and declare his undying love for someone"

Raegy: Ohhoho! Looks like Sora's gonna admit some truth today!

Angie handed Sora a box with a penguin suit inside and let him go to the changing room to put on the suit and think of what he was going to say.

Angie: While Sora's in there changing and thinking things over, we're gonna-

Xemnas: What is there to think over? He shouldn't be afraid! He needs to be willing to share his true feelings, without fears! THAT is the sign of true manliness!

Raegy: ...Dude, it's really hard to take you seriously in that bunny costume.

Angie: ANYWAY, while Sora thinks things through, we're gonna go on with PanicattheDiscoLover's next dare! Her next dare is:

"Zexion, I dare him to do whatever Demyx says for... Let's say a day?"

Zexion: Oh no... no, no, no, no, no...

Demyx: GASP! Zexy is gonna play with me all day! YAY! Hey Zexy, let's go to the pool later!

Zexion sighed sadly.

Demyx: Zexy, can I look in your Lexicon?

Zexion unwillingly handed it over.

Demyx: What's all this? What are these girls doi-

Zexion grabbed his book and put his hand over Demyx's mouth.

Angie: Okay then, uh... Sora, you ready?

Sora: Yeah...

Sora walked out of the changing room dressed up like a penguin.

Raegy: So Sora, who DO you love?

Sora gulped.

Sora: I love...

Sora's face suddenly brightened.

Sora: SEA SALT ICECREAM!

Everyone facepalmed. Riku and Kairi began whacking and kicking Sora.

Angie: Riku? Why are YOU beating up Sora?

Riku: Uh... no reason...

Angie: ...Anyway, please review with some dares everyone! By the way, Raegy-chan is an author on Fan Fiction, so check her out!

Raegy: Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Angie: Back again~! First off, once again, I do not own KH or FF. And a big thank you to everyone who left some dares for me.

Kadaj: You told me Mother would be here!

Angie: Stop wanting your mommy and BE A MAN!

Kadaj sat down on the floor being all mopey.

Angie: Now, you all remember Raegy, right?

Zexion: How could we forget?

Axel: Yeah! The kid tortured us as much as you!

Angie: Well, Raegy has a few more dares for us! Yay!

Riku: noooo...

Angie: Okay, here's the first dare from Raegy-chan!

"Xemnas: Ok, one more torture dare then I MIGHT give you a break. I dare you to an anime convention! Make sure there are a lot of fangirls around then shout "I am Mansex!""

Xemnas: Why does this kid hate me...?

Angie: She just does. Now, GO TO THE ANIME CONVENTION!

Xemnas walked out the door, to the convention.

Angie: Now that he's gone let's go to this computer and hack into the security cameras of the convention and see what's goin on!

Angie walked over to the computer, pushed Axel out of the seat, moved the mouse to close the browser-

Angie: Axel, what the heck were you looking at?

Axel: Just hack into the system already!

-closed the browser, typed in a few codes, and then they were suddenly looking at the inside of a anime convention. Everyone crowded around to see what Xemnas was going to do. He walked in, and a bunch of crazy Xemnas fans crowded around him. Xemnas took a deep, deep breath.

Xemnas: I AM MANSEX!

And everyone started laughing, including the ones watching the thing on a monitor. Then, while the girls were too busy laughing to notice, he crept out. In a few minutes, he was back at the Castle.

Xemnas: Wow, that wasn't as humiliating as I expected!

Angie: We were all watching too.

Xemnas: Never mind.

Angie: Now that that's done, time for Raegy-chan's next dare! It says:

"Axel: Go break Demyx's sitar."

Axel: Cool, I get to break stuff!

Demyx: NO!

Angie: Don't worry Demyx, I'll fix it when he's done.

Demyx: ...kay...

Axel walked over to Demyx, took the sitar, and smashed it like how a rock star smashes his guitar at the end of a concert.

Axel: That was fun.

Demyx: grrr... DANCE WATER DANCE!

And Axel was soaked.

Angie snapped her fingers, and the sitar was fixed and back in Demyx's hands.

Demyx: Yay! Sorry Axel.

Angie: Raegy's next dare says:

"Marluxia: (This is from my brother, Rayce) Get your hair cut into a mohawk."

Marluxia: Never!

Angie: Will you wear a wig?

Marluxia: I suppose...

Angie then ran over to Marluxia, and cut his hair into a mohawk.

Marluxia: What are you doing? I thought you said I could wear a wig!

Angie: Yeah, a wig of your ORIGINAL hair!

Axel: Nice!

Terra: Pffft, GAHAHAHAHAH!

Aqua: W-wow...

Ventus and Organization XIII were all laughing, except Marluxia. Even Naminé was laughing.

Marluxia: SHUT UP! Can I have the wig now?

Angie: It's currently being manufactured.

Marluxia: How long does that take?

Angie: About a chapter.

Marluxia:...you're making that up.

Angie: No I'm not!

Marluxia: Bu-

Angie: On to Raegy-chan's next dare! This one says, oh, I'm gonna have to whisper this one to Saix.

Angie walked over to Saix, and whispered:

"Saix: (This is also from Rayce) Go take something from Larxene's room and don't get caught. Then blame it on Marluxia."

Saix grinned.

Saix: I'd be happy to!

Saix opened a Dark Portal, and went to do his dare. A few minutes later, he came back.

Saix: Larxene, I was headed towards my room, and I saw something stuck to your door...

Larxene immediately opened a Dark Portal to her room. Then, everyone could hear Larxene scream.

Angie: Saix, what did you take?

Saix took his hand out from behind his back. In that hand, was Larxene's Diary.

Axel: Dude!

Aerith: You took her diary!

Zack: I wanna read it!

Angie: I think I'll start reading a page of that each chapter!

Larxene came back through the portal, and Saix hid the diary behind his back again. Larxene marched past him and stopped at Marluxia. She grabbed him by the collar and raised a fist to get ready to punch him.

Marluxia: Larxene, wh-what are you doing?

Larxene: Why did you steal my diary?

Marluxia: I didn't!

Larxene: Then why are there flower petals all over my room?

Marluxia: I don't know, but I didn't do it, I swear!

Larxene: There's evidence!

Marluxia: But I-

Larxene punched him and sent him flying out the window.

Angie: Okay, next dare! Raegy-chan's next dare is:

"Lexaeus: Dance the macarana."

Lexaeus began dancing without question, a serious look still on his face.

Angie: While Lexaeus does...that... We'll go on with Raegy-chan's final dare! It is:

"Xaldin: Sing "Jar of Dirt""

Xaldin: Sing what?

Angie got on the computer and opened up a video of Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean (don't own that either) singing about his jar of dirt.

Xaldin: Ok then.

I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it!

Done.

Angie: Hm... That was too easy. Dress up as Jack Sparrow and do it while holding a jar of dirt.

So, he did just that. Angie tossed him the costume and the jar, he went to the changing room, and came back in a Jack Sparrow costume.

Angie: Haha! You got the dreadlocks and everything!

Xaldin: Shut it. Just shut it.

Angie: Now, sing about your jar of dirt.

Xaldin: Fine.

I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it!

There.

Angie: Hm. Still too easy. Do a little dance! Oh, and fall down the stairs before you start like Jack Sparrow did in the movie!

Xaldin: Why?

Angie: 'Cause, it needs to be interesting.

Xaldin sighed.

Xaldin: Fine.

He walked to the top of the stairs with his jar, fell down it, and began dancing

Xaldin: OW! OH! AH! OWW!

I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it!

THERE, YA HAPPY?

Angie: Yes. Lex, you can stop dancing now if you want to.

Lexaeus stopped dancing, face still completely serious.

Angie: Ok, this next dare is by Jayshock. He said:

"i have a question for saix. Why do you leave your weapon around so sora can kill you with it?"

Everyone looked at Saix.

Xemnas: Saix. You really leave your weapon sitting around where SORA can take it and KILL US ALL?  
Saix: Don't question me or my ways.

Angie: Is that your answer?

Saix: Yes.

Angie: Ok then! Hey Larxene?

Larxene: Yeah?

Angie: I'm gonna let you off early so you can go look for your diary. I'll look down here, so you look on the upper floors.

Larxene: Thanks

Larxene opened a Dark Portal and walked through.

Angie: Now that she's gone, its time to.. READ. LARXENE'S. DIARY!

Everyone cheered and clapped.

Angie: I'll read the very first page. It says:

"Dear Diary,

I just joined some weird group called Organization XIII. The leader said that we're looking for something called Kingdom Hearts and that it'll give us our hearts back. Every one here is so weird! There's this guy here named Saix, and he keeps bossing us around! Since I'm now able to control electricity, I really wanna electrocute him! Anyway, I just hope I don't get killed. Again."

Saix: I knew she was glaring at me when she first joined!

Angie snapped her fingers, and the diary was gone. Suddenly Larxene was back.

Angie: Did you find it?

Larxene: Nope...

Angie: Me neither... But I'll let you off early from now on to look at it. We wouldn't want anyone telling the whole world all of your secrets.

Larxene: Thanks! Maybe you're not such a bad kid after all.

Angie grinned evilly.  
Angie: Yup! Well, thanks for reading everyone! Please review with some dares! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Angie: Hey everyone~! Once again, I still don't own KH or FF. We have some brand new dares today!

Lea and Axel brought out their chakrams and Frisbee-like-things.

Angie: Now, now, none of that.

She snapped her fingers and the two weapons were gone.

Axel: Wha- how did you do that?

Lea: Yeah, that's no fair!

Angie smiled mischievously.

Angie: Can't tell you that. Anyway, our first dare is from Jayshock! His first dare is:

"Demyx: why do i have to kill your water things in a time limit?"

Demyx: Well... uh... I... don't really know...

Angie: You don't know that even though they're yours?

Demyx: It's like they have minds of their own... O_o

Angie: Ok then, uh, next dare from Jayshock says:

"Marluxia: have the wig be itchy and unbearable"

Marluxia: Actually, I no longer have a wig!

Angie: What? But I gave you a mohawk and a wig!

Marluxia: I decided to become a little devious like you for a bit and I evaded your tortuous wig by getting hair implants. Hah!

Everyone: O_O

Angie: You're learning.

Marluxia smiled.

Angie: Anyway, next, Jayshock says:

"Larxene:i think you should get even with Marly. Stomp on his flowers!"

Larxene smiled in an evil, scary way.

Larxene: Be right back... :)

Marluxia: NOOO!

Angie: Xaergan, Exnagi!

Xaergan and Exnagi came and held Marluxia down.

Marluxia: No! Please, unhand me! MY BABIES~!

Angie: While Larxene has her fun over there, we'll go on with Jayshock's next dare! It says:

"Roxas: since your my favorite character you get seasalt ice cream."

Suddenly, seasalt ice cream appeared in Roxas's hand.

Roxas: Cool!

As Roxas happily ate his ice cream, Angie continued.

Angie: Anyway-

Roxas: Can I have more ice cream?

Angie: You finished yours already?

Roxas: Yup!

Axel: Don't give it to him!

Angie: Why not?

Axel: You just can't!

Angie looked at Axel for a minute.

Angie: Here ya go Roxas!

Angie handed Roxas a whole box of sea salt ice cream.

Roxas: Yay!

*10 minutes later*

Roxas: WOOOHOOO!

Roxas was running along the walls, hyper and energized.

Axel: Told ya.

Suddenly, Larxene came in, and she was obviously ticked.

Larxene: WHO'S INTURRUPTING MY RAIN OF TERROR THAT I'M RELEASING ON THE GARDEN?

Everyone pointed at Roxas, who was still running. Larxene looked at him and sent a bolt of electricity to him. As soon as it hit him, he was down and unconscious. Axel ran to him.

Axel: ROXAS! Speak to me little buddy, come on! Live! LIVE!

Angie: He's fine! Just put him on the couch.

Axel: How can you tell he's fine? His brain could be burnt to a crisp! His eyes could be boiled! He could be-

Angie: HE'S SNORING!

Axel: oh.

Angie: Now put him on the freakin couch!

Axel put his little pal on the couch.

Angie: Now, Jayshock also has a question:

"Xion: why did you go crazy and attack Roxas like that?"

Xion: Well... uh... I, uh... Vexen created me in an experiment! Blame him!

Vexen: Excuse me? You ungrateful little-

Angie: hey, be quiet.

Vexen: I gave you life! You should thank me for that!

Angie: Hey!

Xion: Well, you gave me a life that soon became DEPRESSED!

Vexen: EXCUSE ME? I-

Angie: HEY!

-Silence-

Angie: Now, I'm going to continue.

She shot a glare at Xion and Vexen. Suddenly Larxene walked back in.

Larxene: Done! The garden is now a black, charred wasteland!

Angie: Jayshock also had a question for Marluxia, but since he's still-

Marluxia: MY FLOWERS! MY DARLINGS! MY CHILDREN~! NOOOO!

Angie: -like that, we'll just skip that one. Next up is a dare from SilverStarGirln.n! The dare is:

"Vanitas! I dare you to kick Xehanort and Mansex! cuz I hate them!"

Vanitas walked over to Xemnas and kicked him in the balls. Then he walked over to Xehanort (who's still tied to a pole) and kicked his face.

Vanitas: Yeah!

Xemnas and Xehanort: OW!

Angie: Good job Vanitas! Next up is my best friend Raegy-chan!  
Xaldin: Ugh...

Angie: First up, a question! It is:

"Cloud: Do you like Tifa or Aerith?"

Cloud Tifa Aerith and Zack: WHAT?

Cloud: Well uh... um... I... uh...

Tifa: Do you like me?

Cloud: Yeah!

Aerith: But you don't like me?

Cloud: No, I like you!

Zack: You like her?

Tifa: And not me?

Cloud: No, it's just-

Aerith: Oh, so you DON'T like me?

Cloud: No, it- I just- GAH!

Cloud fell to the ground.

Tifa: ...I think we should just leave it at that.

Aerith: Yeah, you're right.

Zack: Yeah.

Angie: Okay, well that was pretty entertaining! While Tifa gets Cloud some Aspirin(Don't own it), I'll go on to Raegy-chan's next dare! It says:

"Zexion and Saix: Sing The Happy Song cuz whenever I hear it I think of you two. :3"

(I don't own the happy song)

Zexion: What?

Saix: Ah, yes... The one that those fangirls make videos of us doing. The one by that one Liam guy.

Zexion: Crap.

Angie: Xaergan, Exnagi!

Xaergan got a video ready and Exnagi got out the spotlight.

Angie: Now do it! Oh, put these on too!

Angie tossed Zexion and Saix two frilly, pink dresses.

Zexion sighed.

And so they sang. They sang the whole song. While wearing pink frilly dresses. Then it was over and everyone laughed and applauded.

Angie: That was hilarious!

Saix: Quiet.

Xemnas was still laughing.

Saix: Superior? You're laughing at us too?

Xemnas: Sorry, sorry.

Angie: Alright, next dare! This time Raegy said:

"Kadaj: Why do you and your "brothers" love your mommy so much? It's kind of pathetic. *coughMomma'sboyscough*"

Kadaj: I'm NOT a mama's boy! Our mother will rule the world, and when she does you're all going down!

Angie: Quiet Kadaj.

Kadaj: mama boy my butt...i don't have to take this, i'm kadaj...

Kadaj continued his angry mumbles as Angie spoke.

Angie: Next Raegy-chan said:

"Luxord: I lost the game. :P"

Everyone: SHUT UP! GAH!

Angie: I lost the game... Now everyone-

Everyone was still yelling at Raegy-chan, so Angie unleashed the rabid heartless. After the attack ended Angie chained up the heartless again.

Angie: Now, that you're all QUIET...

Everyone glared at Angie.

Angie:...we'll continue. Raegy-chan has a message to Demyx next:

"Demyx, sorry bout making Axel break your sitar. I just wanted to see you go crazy on him. I kind of have a grudge against him. *coughHekilledZexycough* Forgive me? Here's a cookie. *hands Demmy a cookie*"

Demyx: Cookie! Yay!

Angie: Also, Raegy-chan has a dare for all of you guys:

"Everyone: Have any of you seen any vids on YouTube by JenxtheJinx (Demyx Time, The Shinra Files, etc...), Touchmykeyblade (Sora Show), or KairiXionRoxas (Organization XIII + 1)? If not, GO WATCH THEM!"

Angie: You guys can watch that when we're done.

Everyone groaned.

Angie: Next we have a bunch of dares from Organization13girl. First she said something nice to me! She said:

"Angie,I just want to say your awesome!Your a year older than me and just as evil!"

You made me very happy! Thanks! ^3^ Now, the first dare is:

"Kadaj:If I may ask,may I help you find Mother?"

Kadaj: And that Raegy girl said I was a mama's boy! I like this girl, so yes. Organization13girl, I give you permission to help on the search for Mother.

Yazoo: Welcome "sister"

Loz: Maybe the search will be easier now!  
Angie: Next up, Organization13girl said:

"Reno:Your pretty cool dude.I dare you to fight Yazoo again!"

Reno: Aw man...

Yazoo: For a "sister", you really want me to get hurt, huh?

Angie: Okay boys! To make this even harder on you, I'm going to put you in a small half bath-room with a locked door! Good luck!

And she pushed them in.

Angie: Next up:

"Rufus:I'll admit I think your cool as to Kadaj for hiding Mother!"

Rufus: What? I refuse!

Angie: Rufus...

Rufus: Ok, fine, I'll do it. Kadaj, I'm...s...s...s...so...

Angie: SPIT IT OUT!

Rufus: Sorry!

Angie: Good. Now, Kadaj? Do you except his apology?

Kadaj: Hmm...no.

Rufus fell to the floor, and Angie laughed.

Angie: Nice one, Kadaj! Ok, next!

"Vincent:You are also very cool.A lot of my friends think we would be good off this review,what do you think about that?"

Vincent: Hm, I dunno... I'll think about it.

Angie: We need an answer. Now. Do it.

Vincent: Hm... Possibly. I can't give a complete answer because I haven't met you, but I think it's a possibility.

Angie: Hey Vincent...

Vincent: Yes?

Angie: Do you... love her?

Angie had a mischievous smile on her face that would make any sane person shudder.

Vincent: What? I haven't even met her!

Angie: Oh how I love messing with you guys. Anyway, next up Organization13girl said:

"Cloud:Why didn't you try to help your brothers?All they wanted was to be with Mother."

Cloud: Those "brothers" are totally INSANE! That's my reason!

Angie: Okay then... uh, I think I'll just let Reno and Yazoo out now.

Angie opened the bathroom door and they were-

Angie: Oh my gosh, what are you two doing?

Reno: Playin.

-playing cards. So, what were your pervy minds thinkin there, huh?

Angie: You were supposed to be FIGHTING!

Yazoo: We got bored.

Angie sighed.

Angie: Anyway, the next dare is:

"Sephiroth:When Kadaj became you,did you only obtain some of your powers,speaking you were still missing Yazoo and Loz."

Sephiroth:...What?

Angie then went through the question, with many details, pictures, videos, and everything. When she was done, Sephiroth blinked at her, and fell to the ground.

Angie: Uh, I think his brain exploded or something, so we're just gonna continue with the next dare:

"Zexion:You and Kadaj might become good to find something in common with him."

Zexion: Do you like to read?

Kadaj: No.

Zexion: This guy's impossible.

Angie: Come on Zexy, try again.

Zexion: We're both being tortured by a little girl.

Kadaj: Done.

Angie: Okay, uh... Next!:

"Axel:Sing the Bed Intruder song!" (Not owned by me)

Axel: What?

Angie: Xae-

Axel: I know the song, don't bother with the dang computer!

Angie: Then sing. Oh, and wear this too.

Angie tossed him a red bandanna. Then Axel sang the song, and everyone clapped.

Axel: Happy?

Angie: Yup! But not satisfied. Do it again, with your shirt off.

Axel: What?

Angie: Shirt off NOW!

Axel: Fine.

Axel sang the song again, but with his shirt off. Then everyone clapped, and there were a few nose bleeds.

Angie: Yay! I'm satisfied now!

Axel: Thank Kingdom Hearts...

Angie: Next dare is:

"Vanitas:I love you!My twin likes Sora,but I like you better because your dark and evil...what do you think about that?"

Vanitas: Well, I'm ahead of Sora, so I'm okay with it.

Sora: Hey! That's mean! I-

Angie: Cookie.

Sora: Ooh, a cookie! nom, nom, nom...

Angie: Next dare!:

"Kadaj,Loz,and Yazoo:Sing the Backing Up song!"

Angie: Xae-

Kadaj: Actually, we know this song!

Angie: You do?

Loz: Yup!

Angie: Then sing!

And then they sang. When they were done, everyone applauded and cheered.

Angie: That was actually pretty good! So... do it again dressed as bunny girls.

Yazoo: What?

Angie: BUNNY GIRLS!

Loz: Ok, ok...

And so they did.

Angie: Good job! Now... for...the last dare!

Everyone: YES!

Angie: "Everyone:Try to get Kadaj,Loz,and Yazoo to laugh because they don't laugh inless fighting Big Brother!"

Axel: No!

Demyx: This'll be really hard!

Angie: Wait... Everyone... That means ME.

Cloud: Hah!

Angie glared at Cloud then glanced at Sora.

Angie: I have an idea...

Suddenly, Cloud was dressed as a cookie and Sora was chasing him.

Cloud: Screw you!

The three "brothers" grinned.

Angie then whispered something to Axel. Axel snapped his fingers and Cloud and Sora's hair was on fire.

Sora: AAAAAH! I STILL WANT THE COOKIE!

The three "brothers" looked like they were about to break.

Then Angie went over to Demyx and tickled him. Suddenly, everyone except the three "brothers" was wet.

And the "brothers" started laughing.

Angie: Yeah! Well that's all the dares for this chapter! Larxene, you go look for your diary while I close.

Larxene left.

Angie: Now for... DIARY TIME!

Everyone cheered.

Angie: Now, here's one of her entries:

"Dear Diary,

Gosh Demyx is an idiot! He thinks my pads are airplane stickers! So, I electrocuted him. That's what he gets for digging in my bag! Also, I found out Marluxia's a GUY! I heard someone call him a he! That's so messed up... Anyways, I have a job in Halloween Town today. Wish me luck!

Love,

Larxene"

Demyx: Pads?

Axel whispered in Demyx's ear and and his eyes grew wide.

Angie: Well, thanks for reading! And sorry about how incredibly long this was. Anyway, please review with some dares! Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5

Angie: We're back~! And with some brand new dares! Remember, I don't own KH or FF in any way at all. I'm engraving this in your minds! Anyway, let's get to work on all these dares!

Naminé: Whee...

Angie: And guess who's back?

Lea: No...

Angie: The one...

Lea: No...

Angie: The only...

Lea: No...

Angie: RAEGY-CHAN!

Raegy-chan entered through a Dark Portal.

Lea: NO!

Isa: I'm scared...

Saix: Me too...

Axel: WHY? Why is SHE here?

Angie: Cuz it's more fun with her here too!

Raegy: Get ready you guys...

Angie: The pain and embarrassment is on it's way...

Raegy and Angie: Hehehe... :)

Angie: Now, let's begin! :D

Raegy: First up, MY DARES!

Rikku: We're all gonna die...

Paine: Ok, I really want to hurt them.

Yuna: Calm down girls, it'll be fine! I think.

Raegy: First dare/question by me:

"Braig: Are you a ninja? I'm just wondering because in BBS you could hang upside down and poof away then shoot me and stuff which started to get on my nerves. I understand Xigbar doing that 'cause he controls space but when you did it I got really confused. And ticked."

Braig: I'm not a ninja! At least I don't think I am... Yo Baldy!

Xehanort: (He's still tied to the pole you know. XD) WHAT?

Braig: Am I a ninja?

Xehanort: ...Braig... How on Earth would I... who only hired you... know if you were a NINJA?

Braig: Just, asking, calm down. Jeez... My answer is "I don't know".

Angie: Ok then, Raegy?

Raegy: Alright my next one is:

"Saix/Isa/Axel/Lea: Lea and Isa are best friends but Axel and Saix pretty much hate each other. Can any of you tell me why that is?"

Lea and Isa looked at each other. Axel look at Saix.

Axel: Yeah, old pal, why is that?

Saix: I have no heart, therefore I don't befriend, enjoy, or find anyone pleasant.

Xemnas: Not even me?

Saix: No Superior, you're much more pleasant than all those others.

Angie: So the only one you find pleasant is the guy who's nickname is "Mansex"?

Saix:...shut up...

Raegy: Ok, now my next question!

"Axel, Roxas, and Xion: You guys eat sea-salt ice cream pretty much every day. How are you not sick of it?"  
Axel: I love seasalt ice cream, why would I get tired of it?

Roxas and Xion just shrugged.

Raegy: Is it good?

Roxas: Yup!

Xion: Its pretty good.

Angie: What your next thing Raegy?

Raegy: "Luxord and everyone else: I'M SORRY! It was so tempting..."

Luxord: WHY DID YOU JUST APOLOGIZE? THAT JUST MADE ME LOSE THE GAME AGAIN!

Everyone: I LOST THE FREAKIN' GAME!

Angie: NEXT QUESTION! EVERYONE, SHUT UP!

Every one was silent.

Raegy: My next question:

"Xaldin: How does it feel to get p'wned by Belle then get your butt kicked by SORA?"

Xaldin: I don't wanna talk about it...

Angie: Too, bad now speak.

Xaldin: Well, the whole Belle thing just caught me off guard. But the Sora one... That was just embarrassing...

Sora: Yeah, I totally PWNED YOU!

Xaldin: I mean, if it was like, Riku or someone strong like that, I'd understand a little better... but... Sora? Ugh...

Sora: Hey!

Xaldin: Even Kairi would've been better...

Sora: HEY! I'M WAY STRONGER THAN KAIRI!

Kairi: Oh Sora?

Sora: Yes~ Kairi?

Sora turned around to face Kairi. Then of course, Kairi slapped him.

Sora: OW!

Riku: Wow, Kairi totally pwned you dude!

Naminé giggled. Raegy and Angie were laughing.

Raegy: Ok, next dare is:

"Xemnas/Xehanort: Xehanort was a keyblade master, and then he took over Terra who was also a keyblade master (sorta), but when he became a nobody, Xemnas, his weapons were these weird ethreal blades that look strangely like lightsabers. How come Xemnas doesn't have a keyblade? Or two like Roxas since Xehanort and Terra had one? That would have saved you a lot of trouble and you wouldn't have had to use Roxas, Xion, and Sora."

Xemnas:...Yeah Baldy, why is that? You know how easier that would've made my life?

Xehanort: Well, due to blah blah blah hearts blah blah blah darkness blah blah blah Keyblades blah blah blah...

By the time he was done, everyone was asleep. Even the rabid Heartless. And, since he was still tied up, he couldn't do anything to mess with them.

Xehanort: HEY!

Everyone woke up. Raegy yawned.

Raegy: Sorry, you were boring us.

Angie: Anyways, what's your next question Raegy?

Raegy: "Demyx: Have you heard of The Sitar Song by Dr. Bombay? If not I'm going to be surprised".

(Don't own it)  
Demyx: OMG, that's like my FAVORITE song EVER! Hatala hatala hatala hatala hey-

Axel clamped his hand over Demyx's mouth.

Axel: Nice going, you got him started again. Smooth.

Demyx: Hm hm hm hm hm! Hm hm hm hm hm! Hm hm hm hmhm hmhm hmhmhmhm! Hmhm hm!

Raegy: Take your hand off!

Axel: NO! I know you and you little evil fangirl ways.

Angie: Anyways, our next dares are from Jayshock! First one:

"Axel:How dare u take away Demyx's innocence! TOSS HIM IN THE POOL"

Angie: Oh Axel~!

Angie pushed Axel through a random Dark Portal, that happened to lead to the air over the pool. Suddenly, everyone heard a thump and looked outside.

Axel: NOT FUNNY!

Axel was in the pool, but the pool was empty. So, instead of landing in water, he landed on concrete.

Angie: Raegy and I emptied the pool before the broadcast.

Raegy: NOW DEM!

Demyx: Ok!

Demyx began filling the pool with a jet stream of water, while singing the Sitar song.

Axel: AH, AH AH! COLD WATER! COLD COLD COLD!

Angie and Raegy were laughing maniacally, joined by Larxene. Axel escaped and ran back in.

Angie: So that's how your hair looks down! Cool!

Axel: Shut up.

Raegy: Ok, now that that's done, here's Jayshock's next dare:

"Demyx: go play guitar hero"

Demyx: Oh, ok!... How do you play guitar hero?

Angie: Axel, go help him out.

Raegy: We'll let you know when you can come back.

So, Axel and Demyx walked into the game room.

Angie: Ok, next, Jayshock said:

"Marluxia: again why does your hair look like mansex and saix's combine?"

Marluxia: I have totally original hair! My hair is not like Mansex's hair OR Saix's! I am completely original, and-

Angie: Boulder.

A boulder suddenly fell on top of Marluxia.

Angie: Now stop talkin 'bout your fancy hair!

Angie snapped her fingers and the boulder was gone.

Raegy: Ok, next dare:

"Roxas: What kind of power is light anyways?"

Roxas: Well, I can blind people with it.

Larxene: Oh please, that's so du-

Everyone: AH!

There was a sudden blast of light, and everyone was on the ground, covering their eyes. Except, of course, for Angie and Raegy who put on sunglasses as soon as light was mentioned.

Tifa: What was that?

Roxas: Light.

Zack: Why did you do that?

Roxas: To prove a point.

Angie: Nice.

Raegy: Hehe, you guys are momentarily blind.

Angie snapped her fingers, and the blindness was gone.

Angie: Axel, Demyx! You can come in now!

Axel: He beat me... at every song...

Demyx just smiled.

Raegy: Good job Demyx!

Angie: Yeah! Now, Jayshock's next dare is:

"Zexion: Whats in ur book anyways? Is it porn?"

Angie: Demyx, what DID you see in there?

Axel: Well, Demyx explained it to me, and yes, it is porn. But not only porn. YURI HENTAI.

Zexion hid his face.

Angie: Wow Zexy!

Raegy: I didn't know you liked that stuff!

Zexion: Be quiet...

Angie: And all those time I fussed over what to get you for Christmas...  
Zexion: Stop talking about it...

Xemnas: Zexion! You dog!

Zexion: Just go to the next dare already!

Angie: Fine, fine.

Raegy: Next, Jayshock's dare is:

"Aqua: why did u send your armour with Terra?"

Aqua: I wasn't thinking, I had just had a couple of wines, I just did it.

Angie: You drink?

Terra: You have no idea.

Aqua: Only sometimes!

Ven smirked.

Aqua: Wipe that grin off your face!

Angie: Alrighty, let's continue with Jayshock's next dare:

"Larxene:go splash this chemical on Marluxia's hair so it turns black. be careful because it is very painful if caught in someones eyes."

Larxene examined the bottle that appeared in her hand.

Larxene: Painful in the eyes huh... Hey Axel!

Axel turned around to face her. (Idiot...)

Axel: Yeah?

Splash.

Larxene: Whoops.

Axel: Hey, this isn't too ba- OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW! PAIN PAIN OW! EYES! MY EYES! OW!

Angie: He spoke too soon!

Axel ran to the bathroom to flush his eyes.

Raegy: Ok, next Jayshock has a question:

"Sora: why was your voice so annoying in Kingdom Hearts 1"

Kairi: He hadn't hit puberty.

Riku: I'm still not sure if he has.

Sora: Hey, that's mean!

Angie: Now, for Jayshock's final dare. BUM BUM BUUUUM!

"LETS HAVE A CONTEST TO SEE WHO CAN KILL THE TONBERRY!"

Suddenly, a Tornberry appeared with it's butcher knife in one hand and lantern in the other.

Angie: On you mark...

Raegy: Get set...

Angie and Raegy: GO!

In a matter of minutes, everyone was in a pile on the ground, with the Tornberry standing on top of them. It raised it's lantern in victory and disappeared.

Angie: That was just plain sad.

Raegy: Very.

Sephiroth: That thing is a DEMON!

Cloud: And that's coming from him!

Sephiroth: Hey!

Angie: Now the next dares are from organization13girl, the honorary sister of Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo!

Raegy: Her first dare is:

"Kadaj, loz,and Yazoo:Thank you. I'll do my best. Now..Kadaj I dare you to hurt Rufus, Loz why does everyone think you cry, and Yazoo no, I just wanted to see you own Reno AGAIN."

Kadaj: I'd be happy to sis!

Kadaj punched Rufus in the face.

Rufus: OW!

Loz: That's what I'm wondering! I'm a man! I DON'T cry!

Reno: Suuuure ya don't.

Angie: Ya, you just keep telling yourself that Loz.

Loz: IT'S TRUE!

Angie: Yeah, yeah.

Yazoo: Own Reno, huh? Comin right up!

And he kicked Reno in the balls.

Reno: Ow... that hurt...

Reno fell to the ground, hands on his crotch, trying to lose the pain. Yazoo put his foot on top of him and laughed in victory. So of course at this moment, Axel decided to come back.

Axel: I'm back- Wow. You leave for like, 5 minutes and you miss so much.

Angie: Ok, organization13girl's next dare is:

"Rufus:Where have you been most frequently in oh..the last 3 months?"

Rufus: Top Secret.

Angie: Bad images bad images bad images.

Raegy: Sicko!

Rufus: Not like that! Jeez, you kids have sick twisted minds!

Angie: Thanks!

Raegy: Yeah! Now, next dare:

"Sephiroth:My mind is more superior than yours!HA!I understood the point of the question!"

Sephiroth: The question... question... Oh yeah! I remember now-

PLOP

Angie: If he tries to process the question, his brain breaks again. Next dare!:

"Cloud and Reno:What are your weaknesses?"

Reno: Cloud's ticklish!

Cloud: Reno's afraid of moose!

Angie: Never go to Canada Reno, never go to Canada.

Tifa: Cloud~! Tiiiickle tickle tickle!

Cloud: NO NO NO! STOP! HHAHAHAHAHNOHAHAHA!

Tifa: That was fun.

Raegy: Next dare by organization13girl is:

"Vincent:I have to agree speaking that we have never met,and might friend wanted to ask why your so mysterious."

Vincent: A terrible past that shall remain in the hidden depths of my mind...

Yuffie: She's right, you are really mysterious.

Angie: Next dare:

"Zexion:Nice...one of my favorite characters is overpowered by a kid...how hilarious!I dare you to go to an anime con,dressed up like an emo(don't worry I know your not)and pretend to cut yourself in front of "Zexy"fans."

Angie: Go! Just... go as yourself.

Zexion: Fine...

As soon as Zexion was out the door, Angie and Raegy ran to the computer to hack into the cameras. They got on just in time, because it looked like Zexion was about to start the cutting act. Everyone crowded around the screen. Zexion raised the knife to his arm and... all the fans screamed and passed out. Zexion shrugged, dropped the knife to the ground and walked away. He soon entered the room again.

Zexion: I'm back.

Angie: That was... strange...

Zexion: Uhuh.

Raegy: Alright then... uh... next dare:

"Vanitas:Don't forget my twin loves Sora .But I like you. What is the one thing you want the most?"

Vanitas: To be voiced by someone who doesn't voice that Sora idiot.

Sora: Hey! Why do people keep insulting me?

Angie: Next dare:

"Axel: Defenasized.*throws out window*Man that will never get old."

Axel: Wha-

Axel suddenly flew out the window

Axel: ow...

Angie: Hehehe... He landed in a rose bush.

Marluxia: MY CHILDREN!

Raegy: Last, organization13girl said:

"Gracias to all and who wants cookies?"

And so they all magically had cookies.

Angie: Oh, yum! Larxene, you can go look for your diary now.

Larxene: Thanks

Larxene left.

Angie: Now that she gone, it's time to... READ. LARXENE'S. DIARY!

Angie cleared her throat.

"Dear Diary,

I think that Xaldin might work for Windstream (don't own it) as a second job or something. I have two reasons to think this.

1. WINDstream  
2. I've read on the internet that people are complaining about a big scary guy from Windstream coming to their homes when they call for help.

I'm totally right.

I have a mission I Atlantis today... I hate it there! It makes me feel like sushi..."

Raegy: Well, that's the end!

Angie: Thanks for joining us today!

Raegy: And remember,

Angie: This is...

Raegy and Angie: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy Truth or Dare!

(The Windstream thing is something from Organization XIII +1 by KairiXionRoxas on YouTube.)


	6. Chapter 6

(I don't own KH or Final Fantasy)

Angie walked into the Room of Daring (She decided to change the name for some reason.) where all the video game characters were already waiting.

Angie: Hey guys-

Xigbar: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!

Cloud: You e-mailed all of us and said for us to be here in an hour THREE MONTHS AGO!

Riku: WE'VE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR THREE FREAKIN' MONTHS!

Angie: I'm sorry! I made a DeviantArt (AngieLovesAnime) and I've been working on that! I'M SORRY!

Axel: I don't really mind since I have the computer, but you know, not everyone can be awesome like me.

Angie: See! Not everyone is ticked at me!

Zack: Everyone except him is pretty ticked!

Angie:...RAEGY! HELP ME!

Raegy walked through a Dark Portal, opened by Xaergan.

Raegy: WAZZUP~!

Sephiroth: WHY is SHE here?

Angie: Yeah, this probably won't help your moods, but... raegy-is-gonna-be-a-permanent-guest-please-don't-hurt-me! (A/N: There are dashes because I'm talking fast)

Axel:...Ok, now I'm ticked too.

Angie: I'll give all of you guys cake if you calm down!

Everyone: CAKE!

Raegy: THE CAKE IS A LI-

Angie covered up Raegy's mouth.

Angie: Now that that's cleared up, let's start up the dares!

Raegy: This first dare is by organization13girl:

"Kadaj,Loz,and Yazoo:Thanks guys,your the best!Oh and maybe Cloud or Reno know where Mother should use their weakness to find out!"  
Yazoo brought out a random moose, and Loz got a feather. And so Cloud and Reno's torture began.

Kadaj: CLOUD! WHERE'S MOTHER!

Cloud: I-HAHAHA- D-D-DON'T KNOW! GAAH!

Kadaj: RENO?

Reno: I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE DANG HEAD IS! GET THIS MONSTROSITY AWAY FROM ME!

Raegy: While they have fun over there, we'll continue with organization13girl's dares!

"Rufus:Please tell me?"

Rufus: I can't tell anyone.

Angie: Why not?

Rufus: Because.

Raegy: C'mon Rufy~

Rufus: Don't give me one of those silly little pet names!

Angie: Were you having sex with random women?

Rufus:...no...

Raegy: Well, there's your answer then!

Cloud: Are you two seriously twelve?

Angie: Nope! Raegy's eleven, but I'm twelve!

Raegy: Stop rubbing it in!

Angie: Never!

Raegy: Well at least I'm taller than you!

Angie: Shuddup...

Raegy smirked.

Angie: Ok, next dare by- Oh wait. Kadaj, stop violently interrogating Reno, we need him for this dare.

Reno: FINALLY!

Reno ran away from the moose the "brothers" had.

Angie: Now, next dare by organization13girl:

"Reno:a few !I saw a flock of moosen!Outside!"

Reno: AW C'MON! Moose inside, moose outside, WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?

Reno went to the bathroom and locked himself inside.

Reno: I'm not coming out till the moose are gone!

Angie: 3...2...1...

Reno: AAAAAAAAAAH!

Rude: What did you put in there?

Raegy: Oh we just put a few moose items in there...

Angie: Moose statues, moose posters, moose plushies, all that stuff.

Axel: Genius!

Angie: I know!

Raegy: While he has fun in his bathroom of terror, let's continue!

"Vanitas:I can't give you that..do your evil laugh!"

Vanitas: Evil laugh...?

Angie: Yes, laugh evilly.

Vanitas: mwahahaha...?

Raegy: Better than that!

Angie: I have an idea!

Angie went over to Sora and whispered something in his ear.

Sora: Hey Van~!

Vanitas: Don't call me that.

Sora: You know, your mask looks really good on me.

Vanitas: You stole...my mask...?

Sora: Yup!

In a bout 5 seconds Sora was on the floor and Vanitas was on top of him.

Vanitas: That'll teach you to steal MY mask! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Angie: There ya go. Next dare from organization13girl:

"Zexion:The book..nice...just ...why don't you pwn Sora into oblivion?"

Zexion: I'd be happy to...

Sora: O.O

Raegy: Heheh. Sucks for you Sora!

Zexion snapped his fingers and an illusion of a cookie on the top of a 12 foot flag pole appeared.

Sora: COOKIE!

Sora repeatedly attempted to climb up to grab the delicious (fake) treat, but, being an illusion, it was impossible.

Sora: I want the cookie... :(

Me: Aww...Here's a buck, go attempt to buy one.

Sora ran out of the Room of Daring with his dollar.

Raegy: Ok then. Organization13girl also left a side note!

"That's all and this time hot fudge sundaes!"

And so everyone ate hot fudge sundaes.

Kairi: What about Sora?

Angie: Meh, we'll save him one. Now for dares from Jayshock!

"Aqua: Did u rite the Barbie girl song? Cause the singer is Aqua. oh and i wanna see u when ur drunk."

Aqua: No, I didn't write that strange song, and no, I WILL NOT get drunk.

Terra: Aw, c'mon Aqua~

Ventus: Yeah, you don't wanna disappoint the readers, do you?

Aqua: Fine...

Aqua chugged down 5 bottles of beer, and so the drunk Aqua fun began.

Aqua: VEN!

Ventus: Yeah...?

Aqua: Why'd you leave home? I wuz worried...

Ventus: Well, I was going after Terra. Besides, wasn't this a long time ago-

Aqua: TERRA!

Terra: What?

Aqua: Why'd you make Ven leave?

Terra: I didn't ! He followed me!

Raegy: As they continue, we're just gonna go on to the next dare...

"Xaldin: dont worry about getting pwned by sora because he had Roxas inside of him which is why sora beat u because Roxas pwns Everyone except for Xion who tecnacly is Roxas."

Xaldin: Uh...thanks...? Wait, are you saying Roxas pwned me instead?

Roxas: N-No, no, uhh, I couldn't do that Xaldin! You're, s-superior to me!...

Xaldin: That's what I thought.

Roxas exhaled a sigh of relief.

Angie: Ok, next dare!

"Sephiroth: ill give u the Black Materia if u can mess up Marluxias hair"

Sephiroth: Deal.

Sephiroth walked over to Marluxia and sliced off half of his hair with his sword.

Marluxia: MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!

Sephiroth: Done.

Angie tossed Black Materia to Sephiroth.

Raegy: Next~!

"Riku: I hate u for being rlly bad at the final boss on Kh2 go jump off a cliff"

Riku: Go jump off a- Wait WHAT? I'm not gonna jump off a frickin cliff!

Angie: I put pillows at the bottom. Happy?

Riku: No, I still don't want to-

Sora walked into the room munching on his cookie.

Riku: -jump off a cliff!

Sora: ...what?...

Kairi: Riku got a dare to jump off a cliff.

Sora's eyes got big, and he began clinging to Riku's leg.

Sora: NOOO! RIKUUUUU~! Don't jump Riku! Don't do it! Riiiiiiikuuuuuuuuuuu~!

Angie: Fine. Take a parachute too. He'll be fine Sora.

Sora: Really?

Angie: Yeah, now let go of him!

Sora let go of Riku and stood up.

Raegy: By Riku~~

Riku: Wait, what-

Riku suddenly disappeared. The group looked out a window and saw Riku standing on top of a cliff with a parachute strapped to him.

Riku: WHERE ARE THE PILLOWS?

Angie: WHOOPS! LOOKS LIKE I FORGOT TO PUT 'EM OUT! SORRY RIKU! IT'LL BE OK, JUST JUMP, YOU HAVE A PARACHUTE!

Riku jumped off the cliff, and pulled the string that would bring out the parachute.

Riku: THIS BETTER WORK-

Suddenly, Riku appeared in the Room of Daring again.

Sora: Riku, you're alive!

Angie: Told ya it'd be fine. Now, here are some dares sent in by Simple Shimmers! (these didn't pop up on the Reviews Page, but I got the e-mail)

"Sora: No one hates you... (inner me: YES PEOPLE DO!)"

Sora: Aw, thanks!...I think...

Raegy: "Roxas: Whats up! Im going to give you sea salt ice cream but you have to  
answer this question...JOIN THE DARKSIDE wait the organization 13 is bad... "

Roxas:um...

Angie: Answer the question!

Roxas: I'm horrible at answering questions!

Axel: True. I asked him if he had a good day and he said, "Uh, um, well...hi...?"

Angie: ROXAS. ANSWER THE QUESTION! NOW!

Roxas: Uuuuhh, bubblegum!

Roxas blushed when he realized he said something completely stupid. He ran over and hid under the table Axel's computer was on.

Raegy: I think that was too much for him...

Angie: Yeah...Uh...next dare!

"Xemnas: Well no offense (total offense) but when me and my cousin were on a  
sugar high we played you and Saix in KH 365/2 days...and we giggled about how  
you floated instead of walked and my cousin yelled out "I'm Mansex the pretty  
pink pixie!"...(Grins stupidly) Uh Sorry but the ethereal blades you had were  
pinkish red..."

Xemnas: What? I am not "Mansex the pretty pink pixie"! I am Xemnas-

Angie: Here we go again...

Xemnas: Superior of the Organization, Leader of the Nobodies-

Sora: Mansex, Superior of the Orgy, Leader of Nobody!

Everyone except for Xemnas and Saix began laughing.

Naminé: Wow Xemnas, he really told you, huh?

Raegy: Next dare~

"Cloud: I feel your pain brother, but I shall torture you stupidly! No not  
really but I hear from some of my friends they want to see what kind of drunk  
you are...you better be a happy one I bet 10 dollars on it!"

Angie: First off, you seriously bet on what my messed up mind will come up with? That is NOT the best thing you can do if you wanna keep your money! Alright Cloud, chug it down!

Angie forced 6 bottles of beer down Cloud's throat.

Cloud: Oh, that was gross!

Cloud began gagging at the horrible taste.

Raegy: What's up with him?

Zack: He doesn't drink. Ever.

Angie: Well, this should be interesting...

Cloud: EW! How can people stand this crap?

Angie: Nothings happening...

Raegy: Maybe he doesn't get drunk...

Angie: I guess that's possible...Well, next dare!

"Zack: Hello puppy but I'm wondering what kind of puppy are you? It doesn't  
matter, You have to wear puppy ears and a tail...permanently for three  
chapters! Sorry but no ones tortured you yet!"

Zack: Whoa, whoa wait what?

A pair of puppy ears and a puppy tail appeared on Zack.

Angeal: Nice

Zack: Shut up.

Aerith giggled.

Raegy: Best. Dare. Ever.

Angie: XD

Raegy: Ok, next dare!

"Reno: Same bet as Cloud. I bet 10 dollars that your a angry drink that curses  
every few minutes or something"

Reno: NO! I'm NOT goin' down that road again!

Rude: He's serious, it's horrible.

Angie: Too bad!

Angie forced Reno to chug 8 bottles of beer.

Reno:...&$%*!#$

Raegy: PUT HIM IN A CLOSED OFF ROOM!

Rude shoved Reno into a closet.

Rude: Told ya.

Angie: Ok then... Next dare!

"Axel: I got a mission for you...BURN YOUR CHAKRAMS! (cackles evilly)"

Axel: But they're fire proof.

Angie: Hm, that's a problem... Oh well, let's just continue and-

Raegy: You're just saying that 'cause you li-

Angie clamped her hand over Raegy's mouth.

Angie: I said next dare!

Raegy removed Angie's hand.

Raegy: Yeesh, fine...

"Zexion: You aren't emo...here's my card call me at Suicide101 hehe yeah your  
not emo either but still with everyone in my school acting emo...better safe  
than sorry I was even tempted to cut myself! Emoness is very contagious!"

Zexion: See? I told you I'm not emo!

Raegy: Yeah guys! We told you so!

Angie: You're just saying that 'cause you're a fang-

Raegy clamped her hand over Angie's mouth.

Raegy: Read the next dare Angie!

She took her hand off of Angie's mouth.

Angie: "Sephiroth: O.o I'm convinced you dyed your hair...I've found hair dye under  
your bed...how I know is a secret (smirks)"

Sephiroth: She got into my room?

Angie: Ooh, nice! Lock picking? Or perhaps a trip through the vents?

Raegy: Or maybe a climb through a window!

Angie: The possibilities are endless. The important part is-

The two girls turned to Sephiroth.

Raegy: -that she got into your room-

Angie: -and found hair dye-

Raegy: -underneath your bed.

Rikku: That was kinda creepy...

Angie and Raegy giggled.

Angie: Well Sephiroth?

The two girls stepped closer.

Raegy: Did you really dye your hair?

And closer.

Angie: Or is there something else?

And closer.

Raegy and Angie: Well?

Sephiroth: I didn't dye my hair! This beautiful hair was a gift from Mother!

Angie: Then why do you have hair dye?

Sephiroth: Well uh...

Suddenly, a silver colored cat walked into the room.

Raegy: ...I think we have our answer now... Ok, next dare!

"Angie: Yo other fellow 12 year old! Do you like Justin Beiber? Im not sure I  
don't hate or love him like those crazy pyscopaths"

Angie: Justin Beiber? Yuck! His music annoys me. I wouldn't go as far as to murder him (maybe) but I don't like him.

Raegy: Yeah.

Angie: Now, next dare!

"Ventus: I'm convinced you use gel...do you? If you don't...I dare you to  
change your hairstyle"

Ventus: Gel? Uh, nope... All natural-

Aqua: Aw, please!

Angie: Looks like she's still drunk.

Aqua: He uses TONS of hair gel!

Ventus: D-Do not!

Aqua: Then why do you take an hour to fix your hair every mornin'?

Ventus: Well, uh...

Raegy: Case closed. Next dare!

"Xehanort: (screams and hides) You remind me of that creepy pedophile on my  
street who stalks my friends and me at the bus stop! DON'T MOLEST ME! Okay my  
dare is to get a make over and not look so scary! (whispers) He's not going to  
find me ever!"

Angie: Xehanort? Look NOT SCARY? Pfffft, as if!

Xehanort was still tied up, as Angie first put him.

Xehanort: ...

Vanitas: Yea, that'd be impossible.

Xehanort: Hey!

Vanitas: It's true!

Angie: Sorry, but that's completely impossible. Now for Raegy's dares!

"Ienzo: I have two for you. How old are you? I know you're young I'm just not sure how young. And do you read the same stuff as Zexion? If so, you are too young, I'm sure, so I'll be creeped out."

Ienzo:...

Zexion: His age is unknown. And no, he does not.

Angie: Phew!

Raegy: Yay! His soul is pure~!

Ienzo: ...

Raegy: Now for mah next one~!

"Saix: You're friends with Mansex? Hehehe..."

Saix: Shut up.

Manse- Er, Xemnas: You don't like being friends with me?

Saix: No, it's not that-

Angie: So you DO like him!

Saix: No!

Xemnas: So you don't like being my friend?

Saix: No, not like that-

Raegy: So-

Saix: Not like that either! GAH!

Angie: ...ok...next!

"Cloud and Kadaj: Sing the F.U.N. Song. I didn't come up with this, I saw a video on YouTube so blame the person who made it."

Cloud and Kadaj: WHAT?

Raegy: DO IT!

Kadaj: F is for fu-

Angie: NOT THE BAD VERSION!

Kadaj: Fine.

So they sang the real F.U.N. Song, which I am too lazy to type.

Raegy: Yay! Next!

"Luxord: Blah you! Sing Pokerface! :)"

Angie: And put this on!

Angie threw a card dress at him, and Luxord went to the changing room, mumbling something about "Stupid Muffins with wings" or something like that.

Luxord: I'm back.

Raegy: PFFFFT!

Luxord: Shut up, or I'll make you all lose The Game- crap.

Everyone: DANGIT!

Luxord: Sorry, sorry.

Angie: Just sing already.

Luxord then sang Pokerface.

Raegy: XD You can change now if you want.

Luxord: Nah.

Angie: Ok...?

Raegy: Uh, next...

"Demyx: Hutala hutala hutala, HEY!"

Demyx: Playing my sitar everyday! Hutala hutala hutala HO! Won't stop playing no no no-

Axel: Not again!

Raegy: Yaaay!

Angie: Uh, well, Larxene! You can go now!

Larxene left.

Angie: Now for more of Larxene's diary!

"Dear Diary,

Went on a mission in Never Land with Marluxia. Gosh that little fairy annoys me! I was so close to squishing her this time... Well, better luck next time. Did kick some pirate butt though. Well, later!

Love,

Larxene"

Raegy: Well that's it for now!

Angie: Remember that we don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy!

Raegy: Peace out!

Angie: Bye~~

Demyx: -like my sitar! I like my sitar! I play my sitar, sitar, where ever I go-


End file.
